Forgotten Past
by AC-Heart14
Summary: This is about a young girl in the world of the earl and she was lost for a long time and didn't know what to do until General Cross came and took her in as his own daughter and took care of her since. What's her story like? Who is she?


Introducing my oc Ariana. I was bored last night and began to type this story. So let me know what you all think of it~ and what i need to fix or add. I only own Ariana and Ryu and their parents. nothing else. I disclaim everything else.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Hey, sis do you think mom and dad will stay together?"

"I don't know. They argue too much and fight. I fear they'll separate soon if they continue down that path." I told my younger brother. We laid under the endless blue sky staring at the different shapes in the clouds.

"Ariana, Ryu. Time to come inside." Our mother called.

We both rode to our feet. "Race you home, sis." Ryu challenged.

"You know you'll lose, right?" I spoke as a smile formed on my face.

"On three?" He said, ignoring my comment. Then added, "Ready?"

I nodded. We got into position to race. I looked at him. He looked at me then back at the house, about seventeen yards from where we stood.

"Three!" We bolted from our spot towards the house. I had to admit, Ryu has gotten faster than the last time we raced. We were closing in on the house, neck and neck, this had to be a photo finish. But sadly, no one won. I forgotten that it rained last night and puddles of mud laid everywhere. I was the first to fall into the icky mud. Of course Ryu fell. But where did he fall at?

"Ryu get off me." I tried to say.

"Opps, sorry sis. Guess we forgot about the puddles of mud." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Ya think?" I spoke slowly trying to get up, failing every time. Ryu offered his hand to help. I took his hand. "Next time we'll see whose faster."

"It was clear I would have won." Ryu confidently spoke.

"I don't think so. I would have definitly won if the mud wasn't hear." I told him.

"Are you two finished?" Our mother said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen door. "You both need a shower, now. Take your shoes off. And try not to track mud, I just cleaned the kitchen floor." She walked back inside.

I took my shoes off first then headed towards the upstairs shower. Ryu always believed the upstairs bathroom was haunted. It doesn't bother me one bit if it was or not.

I walked into the bathroom. Closed the door and locked it. Dad would always try and walk in on mom when she wants to relax in a hot bath. It was creepy. He's done it once to me but I was five then and it was his turn to give me a bath back then. I turned the water on. I moved the arrow so it was at the cold. I love cold showers. Mom thinks it was weird to love cold water. It left more warm water for everyone else. I stood under the shower head for a few minutes to let the water run throughout my hair and body.

"I hate mud." I told myself. I grabbed the washcloth and scrubbed the mud off my legs and arms. The washcloth fell the floor and I held my arm. I looked down to see red water then looked at my right arm and saw a deep cut where I fell. "This won't be easy." I took the washcloth in my left hand again and wrapped it around my cut. I washed my hair quickly. Turned off the water and wrapped a clean towel around my body.

A knock on the door caused me to flinch. "What?"

"Sis? Are you ok? My arm was beginning to sting a little."

"I just got a cut on my arm is all. I'm alright." I lied.

"May I come in and see?"

I didn't speak. Ever since we turned twelve, we never walked in on each other. I didn't know what to say. All I had on was a towel. I left my clean clothes in my room, like a dummy.

"Sis?"

"Can you hand me my clothes on my bed in the room, please."

No answer. I got up and unlocked the door. The door crack a little. "Here."

"Thanks." I took my clothes from him and he shut the door. He waited for me to finish.

I opened the door. Ryu saw the cut on my right arm. "That looks serious. Let's take a look." He came closer and examined the wound. Ryu washed off the remaining blood off it. "The cut looks deep but looks are deceiving." He spoke with a famous gentle smile. He bandaged the wound and said, "It will heal in a few days. If it doesn't then we need to get you to a doctor."

"Ewww, doctor." I hate doctors. They are evil, well, to me anyway.

Ryu laughed. "I know. You hate doctors." A faint voice called from downstairs. Ryu turned around wondering what who called. "Let's head downstairs and see if dad's home."

No answer.

"Sis?" He turned to face me and smiled. "Falls asleep before me."

"Hey, buddy. Sister's out for the day, huh?"

"Dad!" He climbed to his feet and rushed to him. More like tackled him to the ground. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I called for you but you didn't answer. So I figured you both were asleep but from the looks of it, Ariana's passed out." Dad laughed rising to his feet. He took me into his strong arms and carried me to my room. "Night, my sweet little devil." He kissed my cheek and left the room closing the door behind him.

Everything fades away. Nothing but black. Father's final smile and leaving forever.


End file.
